prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 30, 2015 Smackdown results
The July 30, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 28, 2015 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary The Lunatic Fringe and The Swiss Superman worked together to score a huge victory over two of WWE's most destructive forces. Plus, the summer heated up with a furious 8-Man Tag Team Match. When WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins kicked off SmackDown and relished in the fact that he broke United States Champion John Cena's nose on Raw, Cesaro reminded him that he also tapped-out to The Champ. As a result, the two Superstars opted not to wait for their scheduled rematch and instead started the showdown right then and there. As they did, Kevin Owens joined the SmackDown announce team. Just when The Swiss Superman was getting ready to execute the Cesaro Swing, however, Owens launched a surprise assault and ended the contest by disqualification. Though it looked, for a moment, as if The Architect was going to take issue with Owens’ interruption, the two instead worked together to deliver a post-match attack on The King of Swing. But, as all three of the Superstars would soon learn, they were not done for the night. With WWE Tag Team Champions The Prime Time Players sitting in on commentary, four of WWE's hottest combinations battled in a fast-paced 8-Man Tag Team Match. When order completely broke down both inside and outside the ring, Viktor opted to tag himself into the action — causing friction between himself and The New Day. In this commotion, Kalisto turned the tables on the face-painted Superstar and picked up the quick pin. A reunited Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper looked inside themselves and into the minds of their adversaries. Take a closer look at Team Paige's fiery Diva. Prior to his match against longtime adversary Jack Swagger, Rusev took issue with Lana's “fishy” action against Summer Rae on Raw. In the height of the tough match that followed, The Bulgarian Brute used the steel post and a vicious kick to lock in The Accolade. Though Swagger nearly broke out of the devastating finisher, Rusev's strength ultimately won out and The Real American was forced to tap. When Rusev reengaged him after the bell, however, Swagger cinched in the Patriot Lock, giving himself a small amount of retribution in his home state. Moment after overcoming R-Truth with the Queen's Crossbow, Stardust chose to taunt Neville while attempting to put a mask on his fallen opponent. In response, The Man That Gravity Forgot rushed to the ring to launch a comic-book-style assault on his strange adversary. After attacking The Viper on Raw, “Mr. Money in the Bank” made it clear that they are not done by a longshot. Although he seemed ready to go it alone against WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins & Kevin Owens, Cesaro received a lunatic surprise when Dean Ambrose decided to help The Swiss Superman in SmackDown's tag team main event. In the height of the action, Ambrose sent The Architect to the ringside floor. In doing so, however, he left himself open for Owens’ Pop-up Powerbomb. But before the brash former NXT Champion could execute his finishing maneuver, Cesaro thwarted his effects. The King of Swing rushed his opponent from behind and rolled him up for the quick three-count. Results ; ; *Cesaro defeated Seth Rollins via Disqualification (6:28) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) & The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) & The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (10:18) *Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Jack Swagger by submission (12:14) *Stardust defeated R-Truth (1:19) *Cesaro & Dean Ambrose defeated Seth Rollins & Kevin Owens (11:23) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cesaro v Seth Rollins SD_829_Photo_009.jpg SD_829_Photo_010.jpg SD_829_Photo_015.jpg SD_829_Photo_018.jpg SD_829_Photo_020.jpg SD_829_Photo_029.jpg Los Matadores & The Lucha Dragons v The New Day & The Ascension SD_829_Photo_037.jpg SD_829_Photo_038.jpg SD_829_Photo_040.jpg SD_829_Photo_043.jpg SD_829_Photo_047.jpg SD_829_Photo_051.jpg Rusev v Jack Swagger SD_829_Photo_058.jpg SD_829_Photo_059.jpg SD_829_Photo_060.jpg SD_829_Photo_066.jpg SD_829_Photo_075.jpg SD_829_Photo_076.jpg Stardust v R-Truth SD_829_Photo_085.jpg SD_829_Photo_087.jpg SD_829_Photo_088.jpg SD_829_Photo_089.jpg SD_829_Photo_093.jpg SD_829_Photo_094.jpg Cesaro & Dean Ambrose v Seth Rollins & Kevin Owens SD_829_Photo_096.jpg SD_829_Photo_098.jpg SD_829_Photo_114.jpg SD_829_Photo_120.jpg SD_829_Photo_121.jpg SD_829_Photo_122.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #832 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #832 at WWE.com * #832 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events